Perfect Happiness
by Kanna-Ophelia
Summary: A continuing series of short scenes: my ideas on where the Pokemon characters are, and what they are doing (and who with) after the show ends. Brock's chapter just added.
1. First Scene of Happiness: Misty

_ Misty _ 

Perfect Happiness

_The first in a set of scenes depicting where I think my beloved Pokémon characters will be… an ill defined number of years later. Your ideas may well be different._

_ _

As always, for my beloved, especially for reminding me that I'd somehow forgotten Togepi. Oops.I now have the Maid Marian and her Merry Men song about the Egg Fairy running through my head…

The First Scene of Happiness 

Doctor Misty Waterflower closed her word processor, and gave her pampered Togetic a casual pet. The egg fairy pokémon fluttered joyously above her head, reflecting its owner's good mood. Misty had finally finished the definitive paper on social interactions between water and electric type pokémon, and she was very pleased with the result.

Of course, she couldn't have written the paper without the special help of her true love.Misty only hoped her work wasn't too controversial for the major pokémon scientific journals.Some of Misty's experience on the subject would have strained the casual observer's credulity.

The redhead sighed with gentle nostalgia for her past adventuring days. Still… sleeping on the ground, constant danger, frequent arguments with Ash, being harassed daily by Team Rocket… And being in the grip of a crush that never quite let up, despite her desperate attempts to pretend everything was platonic.Misty still couldn't quite believe that her hidden love had been returned.She was truly happier now than she had ever been in her life. She hardly even had to pull out her mallet nowadays.

Still, she missed her old friends. She was going to have lunch with at least one today.Tracey, happily "partnered" with Samuel Oak in a relationship that everyone pretended to think was strictly professional.It was almost sad… Tracey was getting far too old and plump to be anyone's idea of an apprentice.

Of course, Misty's own beloved had put on a little weight, too, but that came with settling down instead of traversing the countryside in search of pokémon battles.Misty alone had kept her boyish – er, girlish -figure.

She turned as the love of her life stirred from sleep.

"Misty?"

"Hmm?" Misty smiled affectionately, and dropped a kiss on the upturned face.

"The waters of life flow smoothly to a friend's shore, but it is still advisable to make the journey in a suitable vessel," her lover reproved gently, sitting up and staring accusingly at her. 

Prima's startling curves had matured to heavy voluptuousness, Anna Nicole style, but she was still a beautiful woman. Still beautiful, and still almost incomprehensible.

Misty, fortunately, had lots of practice, enough to make a valiant guess at her wife's meaning."My overalls are just _fine _for visiting Tracey and Sam, darling."

"Togi!" her pet chirped in agreement.

Prima put on her glasses, and pouted prettily. "Only the wind should know what lies beneath the ocean's surface."

Misty glared back at her, mentally translating. "Are you trying to say I dress like a dyke?" she demanded, reaching for her mallet.

They were both perfectly happy.

**TBC**


	2. Second Scene of Happiness: Jessibelle

Happily Ever After, Pokeverse Style

Perfect Happiness

Okay, so this has slightly more adult suggestiveness (of the handcuffs and whips kind) than Vignette One, but not much more than "Holy Matrimony" did, honestly… But don't read this particular scene if this kind of fun offends you.

**Second Scene of Happiness**

Jessibelle smiled seraphically as she turned the key in the lock. Her beloved was just so much more… manageable… in handcuffs, and looked so very pretty bound to the bed, too.She would do something about that… eventually… but for the moment, she was going to relax and enjoy two of the most beautiful sights she knew.

One was, of course, her life partner, handcuffed to the bed and resisting quite nicely.The other was the solitaire diamond sparkling on her left hand.Jessibelle's engagement ring was so heavy she had difficulty wielding a whip with that hand, but such luxury was only suitable for the future wife of the leader of Team Rocket.

She turned her hand from side to side, admiring the rainbow shards of light the white rock sent, and the charmingly appropriate touch of tiny black diamonds surrounding it.She was quite aware that her beloved, currently whimpering quite adorably around the gag, had once suffered an unfortunate crush on that irritating trash, Jesse.Jessibelle was justifiably proud of herself for taking care of that.It had been a long and difficult battle, proving that one strawberry-haired blue-eyed domme was as good as another.

Better, in fact.Jessibelle's positive influence and money had aided the kind of rapid rise to the top of Team Rocket that Jesse, poor incompetent witch, would only have hindered.Jessibelle had been able to orchestrate the overthrow of Giovanni. She was gorgeous, highly-bred, and quite ruthless… Yes, Jessibelle was the perfect society wife.

And while her darling had resisted being dominated at first, after all, submission became more pleasurable with practice.

Jessibelle was exultant. She was going to be a crime boss's wife, she was very very wealthy, and she had found her true love at last.

The beauty reached for her favourite diamond-studded clamps and looked down into the adoring, anticipating eyes of the love of her life. She reached down and caringly removed the gag.

"It's more fun when I can hear you scream, my dearest," she drawled. "Now, let's celebrate our betrothal properly."

Cassidy smiled up at her, violet eyes luminous. "I love you too, honey," she breathed.

They were both perfectly happy.

TBC… 


	3. Third Scene of Happiness: Brock

***"Perfect Happiness Part Three: Brock"****  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Pick me up!"  
  
Brock bent down and scooped up one of the little girls that crowded the playroom. She smiled and snuggled into his arms, her mahogany eyes sparkling.  
  
"Dadddddy," wailed another of Brock's daughters, a few years older than the one cradled in his arms. "Don't pick Jenny up, we need to interrogate her."  
  
"Don't put me down, Daddy," Jenny pouted. "Jenny plays too rough."  
  
One of her sisters pouted, tugging on a candy-pink pigtail. "When are you going to have the battle between Team Rocket and the policewomen? I wanna practice my bandaging."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Jenny, Jenny…. Jenny doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to. You have to remember she's littler than you are. Now, Joys, why don't you play Team Rocket member for a moment, and you can bandage later? Joy, you help her," Brock suggested.  
  
He sat down, Jenny cuddled on his lap, and watched Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Joy, and Joy play their favourite game, cops and Rockets. In a cradle in the corner slept his youngest daughter Joy, her tiny face creased in slumber. Brock never had any difficulty telling them apart… or their mothers.  
  
He had never been much good as a Pokemon breeder, after all. For years he had thought he wanted to escape the burden of care for his younger brothers and sisters, but even then he had taken on the role of protecting Ash and Misty in the same way. Eventually he had realised that what he was travelling to escape had been what he wanted all along… Family and children. Pokémon had just been a poor substitute for real breeding.  
  
Brock was a born househusband, although husband was probably the wrong word.  
  
He was interrupted by a couple of young women who entered the room with their arms around each other's waists. One wore her hair in girlish loops, the other had spiky locks of a startling blueberry colour and a most unsuitable miniskirt for law enforcement.  
  
"Hi Joy, hi Jenny!" he said brightly, as his daughters rushed the new arrivals, hugging their legs. His social skills had come a long way in the last few years, and he was no longer reduced to helpless stammering every time he encountered a policewoman or nurse.  
  
"Hi Brock!" Jenny said, or, rather, shouted hoarsely, being Officer Jenny. "We have a favour to ask you."  
  
"We think it's time for another daughter, dear," Nurse Joy said more gently, in her high sweet voice. "After all, we have the Pokémon Centres and police stations of the future to think of."  
  
Brock looked around at his adorable daughters, minature replicas of their mothers. He beamed with happiness, running a hand over his spiky back hair. "Always at your service, ladies."  
  
"Thank you so much, Brock!" Jenny shouted, hugging him. "I'll mind the babies, while Joy… helps you."  
  
Joy led Brock out of the room, and then offered him something with a trusting smile. He reached climax quickly, his body only too swift to eject the source of his new daughter's life.  
  
He knocked on the door, and Joy reached in to take the specimen bottle.  
  
"Thanks Brock!" she said happily, kissing him on the cheek. "That was quick. But then, you always are."  
  
Brock beamed at her, although he was not quite sure it was a compliment. He watched somewhat wistfully as Jenny caught Joy up in her arms, and they celebrated the obtaining of the precious bottle with a long deep kiss. He had always imagined spending the rest of his life with Jenny and/or Joy as the mother(s) of his children, but somehow he hadn't counted on them getting tips from Professor Ivy on how best to make use of a Breeder.  
  
A piping voice cut into his reverie. "I wanna cuddle!"  
  
Brock knelt by little Joy and wound his arms around her, kissing her rosy cheeks, as around them her sisters played noisily. His precious baby daughters… Jenny and Joy looked up from their clinch, and smiled fondly at the sight.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," Joy sighed, snuggling closer.  
  
They were all perfectly happy.  
  
TBC 


End file.
